


Emotional Affairs

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma is emotionally neglected and finds a way to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Affairs

She supposed this would qualify as an adulterous relationship, but she was well past caring these days. After the beating he had given her, Gemma Teller-Morrow wasn’t sure she gave a single fuck about a damn thing concerning Clay Morrow or his feelings. 

She wasn’t sleeping with anyone else, though it seemed she should have every right, given how many women Clay had bedded over the years of their marriage, but that didnt matter. That wasn’t the way things worked and she knew it. 

What Gemma was doing was probably worse than all the times Clay had fucked other women she thought, as she stirred her coffee. Gemma smiled as she sat back into the arms of one of Clay’s most trusted little soldiers. 

Tig wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she settled in to the couch. “You ok? You’re quiet,” he asked, voice hinting at concern.

“Just thinkin baby,” she replied as she bumped her head on his shoulder. 

Tig Trager was an odd man. He his sexual preference seemed to be “yes,” because goodness knows he wasn’t picky. She had heard the guys joking, or at least she hoped it was joking, about Tig eyeing livestock. In spite of all of that, he kept her company, and held her close every night, and hadn’t said a single sleezy word toward her. She liked that about him. If she mentioned it, she knew he’d be naked and ready in 10 seconds, but the fact that he didn't try was what made her comfortable in his arms. 

They lounged on the couch until it was time to head to TM for work. 

“You want me to come back tonight?” Tig asked as he threw a leg over his Harley that was waiting in the garage. 

“I think I’ll be ok baby, go have some fun with the guys.” 

“You sure?” 

Gemma smiled and nodded, watching as Tig cranked his bike and walked it back out of the garage, taking off toward Teller-Morrow Automotive.


End file.
